Camp de mercenaires
The mercenary camp allows opening of Gumball Pots, trading gumball fragments, and summoning various gumballs. Condottiere Gumball performs the following services: * Trade 50 Fragments of Primary Maze Gumballs for 5 Fragments of Gumballs of one faction (the stock changes every 8h, each day the faction changes in the order Aoluwei's Blade → Canas' Enlightment → Ranger's Song → Abyss' Roar → Aoluwei's Blade). Three différent types of gumball fragments will be required each time (two exchanges each), based on the three fragment types you have the most of. ** The following gumball fragments may currently be exchanged: Adventurer, Swordsman, Mage, Bandit, Gladiator, Priest, Witch, Death Knight, Vampire, Pirate, Bounty Hunter, White Chess Bishop, Fallen Angel, Machinist, Zeros, Catherine * Buy Gumball Pots for 50,000 coins and Golden Pots for 5 Gems. * Tarot Gumball gives a chance up to 15% to obtain extra gumball fragments when using Gumball Pot, Condottiere Gumball has the same effect for Golden Pots. If you buy 15x Golden Pots from him, Condottiere Gumball joins you. If you complete the Sky Instance Harvan's "Lab", you get access to a Magic Lizard which allow you to pay to get 4 free Golden Pots (one for each faction) per day for 30 days. Aoluwei's Blade (17) Gumballs *Monkey King (You also get 30 fragments as a reward when you have 8500 Fruit of World Tree) *Night Knight (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have 3600 Fruit of World Tree) *Armor *Holy Warrior (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have enough Fruit of World Tree) *Guardian *Zerg Queen (Fragments only, recruit by completing Sky Instance "Planetary Fragment") - This gumball is not available from the 50:5 merchant exchange. *Duelist *Angel Deity *Butcher *Alien *Goblin *Ripper *Totem Warlock *Avalon *Alexander Reward for using Golden Pot Canas' Enlightenment (19) Gumballs *King (You also get 30 fragments as a reward when you have 11000 Fruit of World Tree) *World Tree (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have 4460 Fruit of World Tree) *Demon Hunter (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have enough Fruit of World Tree) *Dwarf King *Justice Herald (Fragments only, recruit by completing Sky Instance "Sin City") - This gumball is not available from the 50:5 merchant exchange. *Cyborg *Red Hood *Magic Boy *Explosive Pumpkin *Cactus *Faerie Dragon *Cupid *DJ *Chef *Gang Cadre *Franken *Cytus *Three-eye King *Exorcist Reward for using Golden Pot Ranger's Song (21) Gumballs *Musashi (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have 2800 Fruit of World Tree) *Crusader *Commander (Fragments only, recruit by completing Sky Instance "Javana's Fantasy Land") - This gumball is not available from the 50:5 merchant exchange. *Autobots *Modificator *Nobunaga (You also get 30 fragments as a reward when you have 6800 Fruit of World Tree) *Masamune *Lionheart King *Saladin *Starmoon Scholar *Pharaoh *Merman *Puppeteer *Flagellant *Junkman *Blade *Chuchu *Nalakuvara *Great Guardian *Mammoth *Kusanagi Warrior Reward for using Golden Pot Abyss' Roar (21) Gumballs *Demon *Pharmacist (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have enough Fruit of World Tree) *Destroyer (You also get 30 fragments as a reward when you have 5600 Fruit of World Tree) *Medusa *Captain (Fragments only, recruit by repairing Airship Operations Center) - This gumball is not available from the 50:5 merchant exchange. *Commando *Templar *Black Warrior (Fragments only, recruit by completing Sky Instance "Warship Star Annihilation!") - This gumball is not available from the 50:5 merchant exchange. *Shadow Assassin *Skeleton Lord *Black & White Queen *Gumiho *Pandora *Frost Queen *Geisha *Trainer *Orc *Deemo *Kairo Monarch *Kairo Concubine *Crypt Lord Reward for using Golden Pot Summary Table of Gumballs available and their talents